


急速的青春

by Cold



Series: 急速的青春 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果把銀鷹套入日本青春高校BL漫中</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pietro Maximoff —市立神盾高校的一年級生，除此之外，還是該高校田徑部明日之星的男人，此時正在學校的長廊上無所事事地看著風景。  
說是無所事事也不然，Pietro在思考，因為他實在想不明白一件事，那就是他那破全國高校200公尺短跑記錄的成績，為什麼沒讓他在這所學校中變成像少女偶像般的風雲人物。  
並不是說Pietro真的很渴望當那樣的人物，因為認真來講他其實只要自己親愛的妹妹崇拜他就好，但從國中的萬眾矚目到現在沒人特別關注，這落差也太大了。

「天啊，是隊長！!」隔壁突然出現的高八度女音讓Pietro皺起了眉頭，而隨後隔壁的男同學也跟著驚訝出聲

「Tony Stark耶，今天他竟然來上課了！」

「是棒球部的Thor，聽說他昨天又在友誼賽中擊出兩發全壘打，看來今年我們學校冠軍在握了。」

Pietro隨著嘈雜的人聲瞟了瞟下面正並肩走在校園內的四人。他撇了下嘴，想起這就是他在這裡根本不起眼的原因。

在神盾這所學校的三年級生中，有四個如同明星一樣的學生，他們分別是拳擊部的隊長Steve Rogers、棒球部的神Thor Odinson、超級富豪Tony Stark以及……  
「是Clint！」

「所以這個傢伙為什麼會算在其中一個啊？」Pietro有些不甘地自言自語道，他能理解前面三人會受歡迎的原因，因為有兩個長得帥身材好運動佳，而剩下那個超級有錢，但最後的那個傢伙怎麼看怎麼普通。

Pietro知道Clint Barton是弓箭部的王牌，但他也是田徑部的Ace，可是自己就是不如對方如此受歡迎，而且就他所知全校的校花Natasha跟他關係特別好，所有人都在暗地裡謠傳他們根本是一對。  
照理來說這樣的人應該會受大家羨慕嫉妒，但是Clint的人緣非常好，Pietro曾經無數次在走廊上看到Clint跟不同人在校園中打打鬧鬧，有那個人在似乎就會有快樂的笑聲跟著傳出來，就像他是歡樂的中心，所有人都願意跟他在一起。

 

『搞不懂他哪裡特別』Pietro邊如此想著邊看著那四人說說笑笑著走進了教室。

 

 

「哦該死，這不好……」Pietro看著圍堵上來的小混混，在心裡暗叫不妙。Pietro自認不是一個脾氣好的人，他也常常會管不住自己的嘴巴，而今天顯然不是他的幸運日。因為他無意撞到的人很明顯得很不友善。

 

「在這裡打架，就不用參加下個月的市大賽了。」Pietro提醒自己道，他看著漸漸靠攏的人群，決定還是咬起牙關捱一頓打吧。

『要不是為了比賽，你們連我揍你們的影子都看不到呢。』Pietro想。

 

當拳頭帶著風聲準備招呼到自己的臉上時，Pietro的餘光中突然閃出了一個物體。而那個突現的物體就這樣不偏不倚得砸到了那個正準備揍他的男人頭上。

「媽的。」被砸中的男人咒罵出聲，他惡狠狠地轉過頭想看看到底是哪個傢伙拿東西丟他。而Pietro也好奇地轉過頭去看到底是哪個大膽又閒的傢伙敢做這樣的事。

「一群人擋在路上不好吧，而且還是多對一。」用左手拋著咖啡鐵罐的Clint Barton勾著嘴角對著那群人嘲諷道

「別多管閒事！」其中一個混混說道

「我也很想不管，但是我的左手才是老大。」隨著話語的結束，Clint左手上的鐵罐也準確的落在了說話的小混混的眉心間。

空氣凝結了一秒，然後Pietro就看到那群小混混向著Clint衝了過去。

「完蛋了。」Pietro不妙道，但當他正想衝上前阻止時，他看到了Clint用著極靈巧的動作把那些小混混耍得團團轉，而又在一眨眼的功夫間，所有人都已經到地上了。

「你們真應該慶幸碰到的是我，不是Nat。」Clint邊說邊把剛剛掉在地上的鐵罐立在其中一個昏倒的混混頭上。

「你…」終於找回自己聲音的Pietro遲疑地開口。

「 嗯？」聽到Pietro的聲音才彷彿查覺到有人在的對方轉過頭來疑惑的盯著他。

「為什麼幫…」而Pietro話都還沒說完，一直猛盯著他瞧的男人突然恍然大悟道

「這制服…原來你是我們學校的。」

而被打斷話的Pietro，心裡此時只有一個想法。

 

『你剛剛沒發現我嗎！！！現在才知道！！！』他在心裡怒吼道


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弓道部帥學長與妹妹便當

Pietro實在搞不清楚那個叫Clint的男人是怎麼回事，他邊在心中碎念邊提著一個沈重的便當走在三年級教室的走廊上。

他腦中還記得昨日發生的那件插曲，老實說被別人幫了一把是應該要心存感激，但Pietro實在很難這麼想。 

『那個男人怎麼可以救人時連他救的人都不多看兩眼。自己好歹是同一所學校小有名氣的人！那副其實我只是看不順眼想打架然後順道救了你的臉是怎麼回事啊！』Pietro憤恨地想。 

_**「謝謝你....不過學長我覺得你視力不太好」「什麼..!?」** _

「所以說那種話也不能怪我」他抱怨道。但Pietro完全沒思考過其實昨天那種情形有太多合理的解釋方式，而對Clint完全不認識自己的這件事惱怒的Pietro才是這其中唯一不合邏輯的地方。

 

Pietro看著眼前的教室門，他嘆了一口氣，然後認命地伸出自己的手。門在他轉動把手前就出他意料之外的被從裡面打開了，兩個學生從門後走了出來，事情發生得太突然，Pietro的手根本還來不及收回，就這麼停在了半空中，而從教室出來的兩人，顯然也沒有預料到門外有人，一時間，所有了都停下了動作僵在了原地，三個人六隻眼睛就這麼尷尬的互相對視。 

「.....學長....請問Barton學長在嗎?」終於在這奇怪的氛圍中熬不住的Pietro忍不住開口了。 

「喔!!找人!!!好!!!!legolas!!!你的男朋找你!!!」Pietro能感覺到自己的額間爆起了青筋，自己是有聽說過超級有錢的Tony Stark嘴巴賤的很，但他沒想到與他完全不認識的自己也會就此遭殃。 

「Tony!!抱歉!!!學弟」他看著隊長對著Stark大叫後又對自己抱歉地笑笑。Pietro頓時覺得還好隊長就如同大家謠傳的那般，是個好人。 

「我的男朋友不是你嗎?喔不不!!我想起來了我剛拋棄你了，因為你下半身太沒節操背著我搞了..我想想..."全年級的人"?」從教室後方，Clint邊慢步走近他們邊回擊Stark道。他可沒料到這個。Pietro想。 

「你嘴巴真的很髒，Barton」Stark咬牙道 

「彼此彼此」Clint假惺惺微笑道。 

「好了，該走了Tony。」好隊長適時的插入了進來，將Stark帶離了現場。 

Pietro看著兩人就這樣離開，他轉回自己的頭看向眼前的Clint，而當他準備開口時 。 

「你是昨天那個莫名其妙的傢伙。」Clint先一步開口道。

『什麼莫名其妙的傢伙。』Pietro不高興地想道。 

「看來你的記憶力沒有你的視力那麼差嘛。」Pietro發誓有時他自己也不知道為什麼面對Clint時就會說出這種話。 

「什..你這小子到底想怎麼樣?」Clint交叉起雙臂不耐地質問道 

「Pietro Maximoff，我的名字，不是小子」Pietro自顧自的先報起了自己的名字，彷彿自己的名字比對方的問題更重要。 

「而我的名字是那個你能找到這裡來的那個名字。」Pietro看著Clint再度露出了那種假惺惺的笑容回道。 

「我來是因為我的妹妹Wanda知道你昨天幫了我一把，她堅持讓我帶上她做的便當跟點心來跟你道謝。儘管我認為實在不太需要。但是他威脅我如果不這麼做他就不幫我準備便....」 

「便當!!」自己的話都還沒說完，Pietro就看著眼前的男人雀躍地從自己手上拿過便當。『你是很餓嗎?』Pietro磨著牙想道。

「喔小子，你妹妹是個好人，幫我感謝他。而你也是，跑這趟真是謝了。」有了便當便忘了其他的男人熱絡地拍了拍Pietro胳膊道。Pietro看著Clint拿了便當道了謝一副就要離開的樣子，他想這傢伙該不會以為這樣就可以走了吧。他怎麼可能就讓他這樣離開。其實Pietro也沒想過自己要留他下來做什麼，只是心中的一個想法就讓他拉住了Clint拿著便當的手臂。 

「?」Clint疑惑的轉過了頭，無聲的問道 。 

「學長你下課幾點鐘?」老實說Pietro已經完全不知道自己在講什麼了?他到底在講什麼!!! 

「什麼?」 腦子轉得跟自己跑步速度一樣快的Pietro馬上想出了一個合情合理的理由為自己剛剛說的話開脫。 

「我妹叫我這幾天跟你一起上下學，因為她擔心之前那群人會報復你。」完美的解釋。 

「你妹確實知道昨天是我救了你吧!」Clint挑起一邊眉頭說道。 

「事實上，我是自願挨打....」Pietro看著對方因為自己的話皺起了眉頭，連忙繼續道「我妹也說了如果不做就沒有晚餐。」其實Wanda並沒有這樣說，但Pietro想反正她妹也不會生氣，搞不好還會因此稱讚他做得好。 

「..........好吧，小子，我下課後還要參加部活，如果你依舊要等我就7:30到弓道部找我。」Clint思索了一下後，無所謂的聳聳肩道。 

「我也要參加部活，結束後再過去。」Pietro點點頭回道。 

「OK」Clint說道，然後他停了一下，盯著Pietro開口道「那還有事嗎?」 

「沒事了」Pietro迅速地說，然後用著跟來時完全不同的速度離開了三年級教室。 

 

「操...」Pietro撐著自己的大腿，在跑道上大力地喘著氣。今天是怎麼回事，秒數完全沒有在減少，這不像他，對他來說，他的目標是每天的速度都應該更快。 他開起頭來看向天空，感覺到自己的心跳在漸漸地平緩下來，他決定今天就練到這裡，提前結束部活，因為他想再繼續跑下去也是白搭。他收拾好自己的東西跟部裡的其他隊友道了別，小跑步地向著弓道社前進，他從來沒去過弓道社，也從沒看過任何弓道部的社員練習，他想不知道今天會不會見到Clint練習。

他依舊覺得Clint非常普通，但這也加深了他對於大家對Clint讚不絕口的弓道的好奇。 

 

在快接近弓道社時，Pietro放緩了自己的腳步，他不著痕跡的緩步走進了弓道社，只剩4,5個社員還在練習。而在最遠的靶，Clint正拿著弓站在前面。 

「Barton學長要開始了。」Pietro看著剩下的弓道社社員一陣騷動，然後安靜了下來。彷彿所有人都在屏氣凝神的觀看接下來的表演。Pietro沒看過弓道服，當然更沒看過Clint穿過弓道服。 這感覺不像他。Pietro想，至少不像早上跟Stark嘴砲的他。

 

Pietro看著Clint閉著眼，然後緩慢的將弓拿起，當Clint睜開眼時，Pietro看到的是一雙銳利又沉穩的眼睛。他看著Clint流暢地拉開弓，然後放箭。 

先是風聲，然後是箭定在靶上的聲音。Pietro發現自己的眼睛根本追不上箭的速度。這一連串的動作莊嚴而嚴肅。傍晚的夕陽此時剛巧從靶場外照了進來，靜止不動的沙金色頭髮的男人就這麼融入了同樣金黃的背景裡。看到這一幕，Pietro想 

 

『好吧，這有點帥。』


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 結伴回家與家人午餐會

射完一輪箭後，拿著弓的Clint走到了一旁跪坐下來，Pietro看著Clint閉上了眼後，他才放輕了腳步慢踱到他旁邊，Pietro似乎本能的知道現在的Clint是不該被打擾的。Pietro佇立了一會後開口道

「還不賴嘛，學長。」Clint慢慢地張開了眼睛，他處變不驚的抬眼看向Pietro說道

「不管別人怎麼說，我可是從不失手。」Pietro發現儘管面前的Clint是坐著且仰頭看他，但氣勢依舊驚人，一瞬間自己竟有些說不出話。

「..........你早就發現我來了?」看著Clint邊站起來邊伸展，Pietro問道

「 當然，不過我看你看我太帥看到呆掉，所以就讓你待了會，順便我也需要靜坐來讓我高度集中的專注力放鬆。」

「我才沒有呆掉!」Pietro反駁道，但他有些激烈的反應卻只換來Clint有些賤賤的笑容。

「是，你一點都沒有。」看著Clint揮揮手走進更衣室，Pietro磨著牙決定把剛剛他腦中的想法拿一隻黑色簽字筆一筆劃掉。

 

Pietro百般無聊地站在一旁等著Clint跟弓道部的學弟交代事情。

「小鬼們，練完記得把門鎖上。」Clint一把把鑰匙丟給其中一位學弟，然後轉身衝一旁的Pietro叫道

「小子，可以走了!」

「我他媽的才不是小子!!」Pietro爆著粗口回應，然後跟上Clint離開弓道部的腳步。身後那些討論他到底是不是田徑部的那個一年級生的低語也因為距離而漸漸聽不見了。

回家路上的前10分鐘簡直是災難。『竟然可以這麼尷尬。』Pietro想。他怎麼會沒想到以兩人這種所有見面時間加起來不到1小時，而且大部分都在互相嘴砲的認識基礎上，怎麼可能會找的到話題來聊。Pietro發誓自己絕不是吵鬧的人，但他也沒那種超能力能忍受這種驚人的尷尬。萬不得已的Pietro硬著頭皮發問了。

「....學長，你不退部嗎?」Pietro能查覺到Clint疑惑的瞟了他一眼。

「退阿，不過畢業後我還是會繼續射箭，所以希望在退社前能留久就多久。」Clint如實說道。

「你呢?」

「我?」Pietro沒想到Clint會反問自己，一瞬間他有些措手不及，不知道Clint究竟想問什麼。

「我剛聽到那群小鬼們在討論你，田徑隊的明日之星。」雖然Clint是帶著點老大哥關照意味的拍了拍Pietro的胳膊，但Pietro卻覺得自己是被Clint小瞧了。關於自尊心的戰火被一下子點燃。

「全校跑的最快的男人而已沒什麼，不過可能也比秀秀手臂什麼的強多了。」牙齒磨擦的聲音從旁傳來。『很好。』Pietro想

「你要知道，我可不是只有手臂肌肉發達而已。」Clint一字一句的說道。

「要來賭一場嗎?」Pietro挑畔得看向Clint。

「跟你的全校第一說再見吧。」Pietro看著Clint不甘示弱的回應自己，他忍住了一聲即將溜出口的笑，然後說道

「從這裡開始，兩個街區，直線距離，誰最快到達誰就贏。」

「誰喊開始?」

「如果你想要你可以喊。」Pietro老神在在地說著，不過話都還沒說完....

「開始!!!!!」

果然，這個傢伙。Pietro一點也沒被激怒的看著已經向前跑去的Clint，他優閒地動了動手腳，然後似風一樣地追了上去。

 

「呼......咳.......媽的。」Clint扶著牆邊喘著氣邊咒罵道。

「你一點都沒看見我經過你吧。」Pietro靠在一旁的牆上輕鬆的說道。

「....操，你跑得根本不像人。」Clint將手從牆上收了回來，然後轉了個身重重的靠到牆上平復自己的呼吸。

「是你太慢了，而且你的體力也太不好了，老傢伙。」Pietro哼哼道。

「我發誓我現在他媽的太想回到剛剛那把自己的嘴給塞住了。」Clint邊說邊嗆咳出了一聲笑。

Clint嘶啞的笑聲似乎感染了Pietro，他的嘴角不自覺地翹了起來，他看向天空，頓時覺得心情無比的舒暢。

 

一手提著一個便當，Pietro剛從Wanda那離開，他攔住了一個正要進入教室的學姐，問道

「請問Barton學長在媽?」

那位三年級的學姐看了看Pietro，又看了看他手上提著的兩個便當，然後拉開了門好心的說

「你可以直接進去，Barton在後面。」

自從送完便當的第二天Pietro死命纏著Wanda讓她繼續幫Clint做便當後，他就養成了這種一到午餐時間就到Wanda那拿便當然後繞路送便當去給Clint再回自己教室的習慣。他走進教室，果不其然地在教室後頭發現了Clint，他正翹著椅子坐在一張用著七八個課桌組成的大桌子旁。

『恩....這個組成有點驚人。』Pietro想。

除了總是引人注目的四人組外，那邊那個是獲獎無數的科研社社長Bruce Banner，還有另外那邊的女生是校花Natasha Romanoff。他拿著便當靠近背對著自己的Clint，而最先注意到他的果然是那個Tony Stark

「小紅帽奶奶，你可愛的小紅帽來了。」老實說，經過這幾天來送便當的經歷，他已經不會對Stark口中的任何譬喻感到大驚小怪了，畢竟他已經把所有的童話故事的王子都當過了不是嗎?Pietro看著Clint轉過頭對他眨了眨眼，然後邪笑地咬了咬口中含著的果汁吸管後說道

「看來這裡有隻大野狼想吃了你啊，喔我說的可不是那種字面上的吃，你知道的吧。」Pietro頓時感到一陣惡寒。不過論說這種嘴上功夫，Pietro可也不是省油的燈。

「不過，我看在場我的身高好像是最不適合穿上小紅帽的那位。」

「噗.....」難以掩蓋的笑聲從Banner所在的位置傳了出來，不僅如此連隊長都將手頂在了自己的下唇想忍住笑容，而Romanoff則只是面露讚賞的瞧了瞧他。

「閉嘴。Brucie」Stark憤恨地盯著Banner後說道，而Pietro則是感到了Clint凌厲的目光。

「你的便當。」Pietro得意的放下便當，然後帶著獲得一次勝利的心情轉身準備離開。但一隻手阻止了他的動作。他可能永遠也搞不明白Clint是怎麼做到某些事情的，例如可以在翹著腳的椅子上平衡好還能拉住自己。

「等等........我找找。」成功讓他停下的Clint讓自己翹著的椅子回到地面上，然後開始在桌上一堆東西中找了起來。老實說，Clint如果沒有開始找東西，Pietro還真沒有認真看桌上到底都放了什麼，但等他認真瞧了之後，才發現桌子上堆滿了各式學校賣的麵包、甜甜圈、果汁、咖啡，還有一些看起來是偷渡進來的外賣，唯一健康的東西放在了隊長、Romanoff跟Banner的前面，分別是蔬果汁、蔬果汁跟茶。

「你們就吃這些?」Pietro不禁脫口而出問道。

「嗯哼。」Clint依舊埋首於在一堆吃過的東西中找尋自己要的東西。

「恭喜你被邀請到沒爹沒娘午餐會，主辦人是我，錢多到可以光吃錢就吃飽的Tony Stark。」

「.........」

「事實上，Thor的爸媽只是在國外。」Banner溫和的澄清道。

「沒錯，只有我與弟弟.....」Thor爽朗的話都還沒說完就被一個高興得過頭了的聲音給打斷。

「找到了!!!!」Pietro看著Clint丟給自己一瓶沒開封的果汁後說道

「你不知道想在這群人掃蕩過的東西裡找到沒碰過的東西可是件大工程，那個就當作是便當的回禮。」Pietro看著手中的果汁，然後嘴巴自己動了起來。

「.......我父母也不在......」說完地一霎那，Pietro才發現完蛋了。『天阿，我到底在說什麼。』Pietro有些崩潰地想。他一點也不想經歷接下來會落在自己身上的那些眼神，他真的不需要也不想經歷那些。

Pietro有些懊惱地等待著接下來會發生的事，但出乎他意料的，在場的所有人只是頓了一下後，又繼續做自己的事，吃飯得吃飯，聊天的聊天。而Clint只是瞄了一下天花板似乎想著什麼然後就轉回自己的目光對著他說

「喔是嗎?那你獲得了張搬椅子來這邊吃白食的優待卷了，這樣你也省得跑來跑去，看得我都累了。」Pietro看著Clint用腳勾過來一張椅子示意他可以坐下。他呆愣在原地了一下，因為實在沒料到是這種反應，這有點太過平常了。Pietro有些彆扭地坐了下來，但當他坐定下來的那刻，所有人的目光卻突然刷地一下全聚焦到了他的身上.....

更正，是聚焦到他的便當上。

這一瞬間，Pietro本來還有點不安於剛剛說錯話的心情，一下子被突然明瞭Clint意圖的驚訝給掩蓋了過去。而當Pietro看向Clint時，一臉壞笑的Clint只是用口型對他說了一句「最好抱緊了。」然後就以迅雷不及掩耳的速度打開自己的便當吃了起來。

『可惡，我被耍了!!!!!!!!』Pietro在心中氣憤地吶喊道。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 速度的燃料與監護人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 內容有探鷹父子情!他們在此文很清白

在旁人看來，能加入進這個人人都是校園偶像的午餐會肯定是萬分的幸運，但Pietro看著眼前的光景，只覺得就是一群笨蛋啊。Pietro其實也沒想到Clint會就這樣把他拉進了自己的小圈子，甚至當他與這群人吃過幾次午餐後，連Wanda也一併被邀請了。

「下次把Wanda也一併帶上。」美麗不可方物的Romanoff一錘定音地說道。而自允為花花公子的Tony Stark當然是舉雙手贊成並且大力地拍手叫好。

於是每日的中餐就變成了這樣，一群人吵吵鬧鬧地進行低水平的對話。但當Pietro捫心自問時，他會承認自己非常喜歡這樣。知道這群萬眾矚目的人其實也就是群普通人讓他覺得自己彷彿知道了什麼不為人知的祕密，而這樣不同的一面也讓他覺得有趣，當然這其中最讓他覺得有趣到想不斷挖掘的還是Clint。

 

平凡、無畏、專注、大笑、打趣、嘲諷，每一面的他開始在他們熟悉彼此後被Pietro發現，但Clint還有太多太多面讓他感到好奇。現在的他完全沉溺在找出不同的Clint的遊戲中了。

 

「所以今日的主題為何?」永遠活力充沛的Thor今次率先發問道，一旁的Banner小幅度地偏過了自己的頭，靠近Stark問他他們什麼時候有了主題。

「Thor認為有就有了。」Stark無所謂的聳聳肩道。一旁依舊翹著椅子的Clint盯著自己的手機頭也不抬的回答Thor道

「Nat的第三次新配方餅乾試吃會。」隨著話語結束而來的是冗長的沉默。校花Romanoff幾乎事事皆頂尖，外貌、讀書、運動和做菜，唯獨就是烤餅乾完全不行。

『 根本是宇宙級別的災難。』Pietro想。

但令他沒想到是，他那心地善良的妹妹Wanda，在加入這個小圈子的第二天之後，本著同是女人的心情，毛遂自薦的肩負起了教會Romanoff烤餅乾的重責大任，因此不定期的，這些試吃會開始在他們的午餐時出現。

 

「不要說我們總是仗著學長的威嚴，好東西我們還是會照顧一下後輩的，Pietro我們親愛的學弟，這美味的小餅乾全是你的了。」Stark挑挑眉，動作誇張地張開手臂彷彿吟唱般說道

「不了，我還是敬老尊賢讓給體力不好的老人家補一補。」Pietro抽了抽嘴角後，意有所指地瞟向了Clint的方向。

『 沒辦法他就是無法不讓自己這樣做。』Pietro想。但以往都會看見的惱怒眼神這次並沒有對上他，Clint依舊緊盯著手機，並且用雙手在上面快速地打著什麼。這實在太奇怪了。

「我先假定你不是在說我，但我還是要澄清一下，我的體力很好，另外，學長的好意就趕快接受吧，小子。」Clint些許敷衍的回應讓Pietro有些不滿，並且以最近Pietro獲得Clint的關注的情形來看，現在這種情況根本是非常異常。而就在他死死盯著Clint時，Thor疑惑的發問了。

「為何Clint與學弟要以如此的名稱來稱呼彼此?」

「也許這是他們彼此的愛稱?」Stark壞笑地打趣道。

「也許他們正在瘋狂的迷戀彼此。」通常不常發言，但一說話就一針見血的Romanoff說道。

「我才沒....」Pietro正想反駁，他的好妹妹Wanda卻比他更快了一步。

「Pietro每次在家也都是在講Clint的事。」被爆料的Pietro難得的覺得血氣湧上了自己的臉，他氣急敗壞得大聲澄清道

「我才沒有一直講那老頭的事，而且我們也沒有瘋狂的迷戀彼此。」Pietro說完後，像是尋求贊同般的轉頭過去看向Clint。

「.............」以往總是對這種調笑以牙還牙以眼還眼的人，這次竟然像沒聽見似的仍在擺弄自己的手機一句話也沒說，這讓大家都感到了有些意外。而Pietro，他只覺得自己被惹毛了。 

當Pietro按耐不住想要質問Clint到底在玩什麼時，總是大家衝突的緩衝劑的隊長跳出來發問了。

「Clint你有什麼急事嗎?你一直在不斷的打簡訊，需要我們幫忙嗎?」

「抱歉隊長，我知道你不喜歡我們在一起聚會時玩手機，但我得跟”他”約一下等會下午見面的時間，那個超忙西裝男」Clint邊打簡訊邊翻白眼道。

「西裝男?」

「他?」

隊長與Pietro同時出聲。隊長疑惑地看了看Clint後又看向Stark想找出個合理的解釋。這下，換Stark朝天翻了個白眼。

「那個總是穿著西裝、帶著墨鏡，面無表情無時無刻不在工作，而且會讓Clint打這麼久簡訊的"那個男人"。」Stark邊加重語氣邊比著雙引號說。

「喔，Phil。」Pietro看著隊長終於理解的說。

『誰?』

「誰是Phil?」仍是困惑不解的Pietro問向隊長道。

「搞定!!!!」Clint發出一聲歡呼後心滿意足的放下了手機。他看了看Pietro後說

「我的監護人。」

「監護人?」老實說，Pietro完全沒想到Clint會有一個監護人，他難以想像Clint被照顧的情景。

「嗯哼，我晚上得跟他見個面，小子，你今天可以不用來接我了。」Clint好心情的對他說道。

「什.......」Pietro驚愕地出聲，但他還未完的話就這麼被午休結束的鈴聲給蓋了過去。而當激動的他還想要再說些什麼時，Wanda卻從桌子底下踢了他一腳，他轉過頭看到Wanda對他微微地搖了搖頭，於是他聽話的閉上了嘴。 

他不知道他的妹妹為什麼阻止他講話，但他知道的是聽她的總是不會錯的。

 

『20.85』

「該死!就差那麼0.5........」Pietro懊惱地喘著氣看著他剛剛跑過的200公尺跑道。他有些心煩意亂。Pietro邊走回起跑點邊回想著剛剛Wanda的一席話。

_**『以我的直覺，我認為你剛剛還是不要貿然追問比較好。』**_

_**『那一定是他很重要的人。』** _

他完全不知道該對這番話所暗示的事情有什麼反應。

 

Pietro站在起跑點上，清空自己的思緒。他知道不夠專注的自己只會失敗。與別人所知的相反，跑步並不是他的天賦才能。也幾乎沒有人知道他是因為瀕死的經驗才開始跑步。心跳越來越慢的感覺他依舊還能記得起來，而那時自己的心臟因為急救而再次跳動的那種感覺，是他認為世界上最美好的事情。當Pietro跑起步來時，那種美妙的心臟跳動會再次出現在他的身體裡，讓他感覺自己是活著的，沒有任何人能打敗他。他會享受著風刮在臉上的微刺感，與那種世界是停止，而他徜徉其中的瞬間。

 

速度只是必然的結果。

『20.35』

汗如雨下般地滴在了跑道上，低著頭喘氣的Pietro滿意的聽到了經理的報時。

「被我抓到了，你這個敷衍了事的小子。」已經變得熟悉異常的嗓音從一旁傳出。Pietro訝異地抬起了自己的頭。

跑道旁高起的台階上Clint正蹲在那對著他咧嘴笑著。

 

 **噗通噗通噗通噗通**

 

Pietro發現自己的心臟正以一種跑步時才會有的速度大力且快速的跳動著。Pietro從沒談過戀愛，他不知道愛上一個人的感覺是什麼，但在那刻，他卻無比確定自己愛上了Clint Barton。他艱難地張開口說道

「老頭子，你根本沒看到我跑過來。」

「嗯哼。」Clint聳聳肩沒承認也沒否認，標準的Clint式敷衍的回答。一種急於表現的渴望在他的心裡升起，Pietro邊走回起跑線邊對著Clint說。

「我可是很快的，看清楚了。」

Pietro能感覺到自己從來沒有這麼快過，他的身體以一種充滿力量的方式動著，他一點也不覺得累，甚至他認為自己還可以更快。

 

『20. ...05」經理微抖的嗓音報出了驚人的成績。

Pietro有些自傲地朝上看向了Clint，他能感覺到Clint這次似乎也對他很讚賞，他朝他微笑了起來。

「不壞。」Clint眼神中帶著笑意地說道，然後隨手拋給了他一條毛巾。

毛巾準確的落在了Pietro的頭上。他拉起毛巾的兩邊開始擦拭自己的汗水後開口道

「謝了，不過老頭你怎麼會來?」

「我正要離開學校，正巧經過。於是就來看看所謂的"明日之星"的表現如何。」Clint故意地說道

「你是要去.....」Pietro未完的話被Clint的手機簡訊聲給打斷。他看著眼前的男人拿出自己的手機掃了一眼。

「抱歉，小子，我得走了。」看完手機訊息的Clint抬起頭對著Pietro說道。猝不及防的Pietro就這麼看著Clint轉身離開自己，要講的話也沒來得及出口。

他能聽見越走越遠的Clint講起電話的聲音。聽著Clint對著電話裡的人說「我沒有惹麻煩。」「別這麼嘮叨，你的頭痛藥還吃不夠嗎?」他感到了令人害怕的憤怒與不甘。

 

想要奔跑到Clint的面前擋住他去路的渴望如此的強烈，而想要獨占他全部視線的渴望也是如此的強烈，但現在的Pietro卻發現自己只能失望得站在原地。心臟緊縮得讓Pietro感到疼痛，他能感覺到沉重的感情壓在了自己的身上。如果說這種絕望的渴望讓Pietro明白了什麼，那一定就是他Pietro Maximoff不只愛上了Clint Barton，還是以一種會令自己心碎的方式愛上了他。

 

而直到Clint身影消失前，Pietro都倔強的沒有移開自己的眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奔跑起來吧，親吻起來吧!

Pietro也不知道自己這種倔強又彆扭的個性是如何養成的，儘管對Clint在意得不得了，但在那有著一頭沙金色頭髮的男人面前，他卻無法坦率的說出自己的心聲。而且就目前的狀況來說，距離他說出心之所想還有很長一段路要走。

如果說為什麼他會這麼想，那是因為自從Clint與他的監護人什麼的男人見面後的這幾天，他仍一直獨自生著悶氣。現在的他當然已經可以很坦然地承認自己生氣的一部分原因是因為妒忌，但最主要的，還是他對於Clint沒有對他說明任何事而感到生氣。

那個男人是誰，為什麼他會成為他的監護人，那天你們究竟是為了什麼見面。Pietro堅信這些問題，是任何人對於自己信任的人都可以談論的話題，Clint並不需要愛他也可以跟他說這些。

『也許他根本就沒有這麼信任我?。』Pietro挫敗地想。

所謂死胡同大概就是這種感覺，Pietro越不想想這事，就陷得越深。而他煩躁失望的心情肯定明顯的表達在了自己的臉上。因為他自認自己還不是那種可以帶著壞心情裝出笑容的人。

 

在例行的午餐會上，所以人都發現了他的異常，並且確信這事與Clint有關，因為除了自己陰沉的臉色外，他們兩在這短短的一小時間還未與對方進行過任何一次的玩笑或嘲諷。這其間，Pietro能看出Thor與隊長都曾按耐不住的想開口詢問，但都分別被Banner與Stark給阻止了。他感謝他們兩個，因為連他自己都覺得這事得他們倆自個兒私下處理。

而至於Clint。他當然是那個早就看出來他不對勁的渾蛋。

 

Pietro現在想起昨天Clint對自己說的話，仍會感覺一股讓腦子發熱的憤怒。

_**『小子，如果你對跟著我走這段路不爽的話，不如就別幹了吧。』** _

一方面Pietro在理智上知道無端受自己悶氣的Clint是無辜的，他完全有資格對自己發脾氣，但就另一方面來說，他又對Clint對自己的毫不在意感到失望與生氣。這種天人交戰的心情延續到今日時，Pietro發現這其中的大部分又變成了懊悔。

 

『為什麼那時候沒有告訴他。為什麼不直接問他。』Pietro想。

而再重申一次，Pietro真的知道自己非常的固執跟倔強。他走在Clint前面兩三步的距離，任憑可怕的沉默漫延在這段回家的路途，他不會放棄的。不管是等到Clint開口還是自己開口。

 

Pietro今日算是見識到屋漏偏逢連夜雨的滋味了。Pietro在回到Clint住處的最後一個拐角處，遇上了那群曾經被Clint揍趴在地的小混混。這次他們的人數更多，甚至有些還拿著鐵棍，Pietro雖然不覺得他們一開始就是要來找他們尋仇的，但顯然當他們對到眼時，他跟Clint就成為了他們的下一個目標。

「老頭子，別過...。」Pietro轉過頭本想告訴Clint叫他別過來，但等他查覺時Clint就已經站在自己的身旁了。

「嗤，小子別蠢了。」Clint帶著看著傻蛋的表情瞟了Pietro一眼道。

老實說，Pietro不是沒打過架，但這麼混亂的場面，他還是第一次碰見。他跟Clint被一大群人團團圍住，而這次顯然眼前的這群人並不打算好好放過他們。Pietro再一次閃過個拿著鐵棍光著頭的男人並把他絆倒後對著Clint說道。

「老頭，你還好吧，還沒被人打趴在地嗎?」Clint在他一旁飛踢掉另一個男人後不疾不徐地回嘴道

「你才是，不想參加下個月的比賽了嗎?」

這是我現在最不擔心的事了。Pietro翻著白眼想到。

 

面對這麼一大群人，Pietro從沒想過自己能毫髮無傷地全身而退，而從開始到現在他發現自己身上已經有些傷痕累累了，而且還感覺到了疲累，但靠著他與Clint出人意料的好默契，他們已經解決了大部分的人，只剩下2、3個人還在負隅頑抗。Pietro又一次用右拳重擊眼前那個一臉凶神惡煞的男人時，突然間感覺到自己被推了一把。他疑惑地轉過頭看向背後，正巧看見Clint一腳踹上後頭另一個小混混的腹部。

「老頭.....?」

「............」

不出聲的Clint，讓Pietro有些惴惴不安，他惡狠狠的瞪向自己面前的最後一人，他實在不想再浪費時間在他身上。等那個顯然終於學聰明的男人轉身逃遠時，他才收回了自己的視線。

「Clint...?」他的背後背對著他的Clint正一步一步得走向旁邊的圍牆，Pietro能發現Clint似乎有些步履蹣跚。

「小子，你跑這麼快?怎麼還能沒看見這個?」Pietro聽見Clint有些喘氣的嘲諷道，然後當Clint終於轉過身靠向牆時，Pietro終於看見了一個Clint一直用手摀住的傷口。

 

那個在腹部的傷口正泊泊得向外流著血。

 

Pietro慌亂地看了一眼剛剛被Clint踹倒在地的男人，果然，那個男人的身旁有著一把閃著銀光的小刀。一秒間，他來到了Clint的旁邊，他顫抖地拉開了Clint摀住傷口的手想要檢查傷勢，但流得血實在太多，傷口又被制服給遮蓋，實在不好判斷情況。他發著抖再度叫出了Clint的名字。

「如果你是要問我我還好嗎?.......我得說...不太好....」Clint自嘲得勾了勾嘴角，然後他慢慢地滑下了牆，靠坐在牆邊說道

「操......痛....死了，.....失血...太....多」Pietro就這麼看著Clint在他面前有些虛弱的閉上了眼睛，然後下一秒，Pietro知道的事就是他抱著Clint開始拔足狂奔了起來。

 

Clint不瘦，甚至Pietro知道他有許多線條優美的肌肉，但現在他在自己的懷裡，就像沒有重量一樣。他奔跑著，不斷地奔跑著，他現在的速度他相信未來的哪一天他都無法再達到，但儘管如此，他還是覺得自己緩慢到無法追上死神搶走Clint生命的速度。抱著早已失去意識的Clint到達醫院時，他依稀記得自己似乎對著醫護人員大吼大叫了一番。

 

掛上醫院電話，Pietro提著剛剛自己買回來的蘋果準備回到Clint的病房。

自從剛剛從醫生那得知縫了幾針的Clint生命並無大礙，只是因為缺血需要睡上幾個小時後，Pietro就立刻離開了醫院，他需要靠著跑步來冷靜一下自己。他延著街道邊跑邊大叫，試著把自己的恐懼與害怕都發洩出來，儘管旁人都帶著異樣的眼光盯著他看，他也絲毫沒有停止。當Pietro終於停下來時，他的頭腦已經清晰了不少，而他的手也終於沒再發抖了，他小跑著回到了醫院，並且在途中買了探望的水果。

 

病房中的Clint依舊還在沉睡，走進房內的Pietro一把將自己甩進了病床旁的塑膠椅裡。Pietro將自己帶著椅子拖近了病床，考慮了半會後，他將左手伸進了床單下握了握Clint的手，他感受了一下手中溫熱的觸感，然後抽回了自己的手開始削起了買來的蘋果。正當他思索著為何到現在Clint還不醒已經過去兩個多小時這樣的事情時，Clint特有的沙啞嗓音從病床上傳了過來

「不生氣了?」

Pietro不知道自己現在是該高興Clint還能嘲諷他還是該難過內疚自己讓他受了傷。

「..............」Pietro抬起自己一直盯著蘋果而低著的頭，他看進Clint探究的眼中，沉默了會說道

「............我...很抱歉......這一切都是我造成的。」他懊惱且沮喪的再度盯回了手中的蘋果。

「嘿、嘿！小子，頭抬起來看我。」Clint等到Pietro看向自己後，皺著眉頭對他說

「你造成的、我造成的，誰在乎?重點是你救了我不是嗎?」Pietro看著說完這話的Clint有些尷尬的笑了下，他似乎認為自己怎麼可能會說出這種話。

 

**想說，想說，想說**

想對他說喜歡他，想對他說他愛他的感覺從來沒有像此刻這樣的強烈。Pietro心中強烈的情感在腦中迴盪，他無意識得又拿起了一顆蘋果削了起來。而當他削掉最後一片皮後，他說

 

「我喜歡你。」

 

「.................」

完全沒得到任何反應的Pietro疑惑得抬起自己的臉小心的看向Clint，但他看到的只是Clint有些面色不善的臉。

「挖喔，這真的是最糟的告白了。」

「.........你都知道?.............」Pietro有些驚訝地看向彷彿早就知曉一切的Clint。Clint有些諷刺地回道

「儘管我看不出Banner跟Nat有一腿，但我情商真的不低，你的表現簡直能趕上霓虹燈招牌了，小子。」被戳中痛處的Pietro有些難為情，但事已至此Pietro想著最糟也不過如此了。

『破罐子破摔了。』Pietro想。他用刀叉著剛削好的蘋果舉到Clint面前，他看著眼前的男人然後用著無比清晰且認真的聲音問道

「那你的決定呢?」

手被撥開的那瞬間，Pietro感覺到一盆冷水從自己的頭頂澆了下來，他有些不穩的收回了自己的手。

「削得真爛.........」Clint再說什麼話對他來說都已經不再重要了。Pietro失望地移開了自己的眼睛，身體也後退了些想離床邊遠點，然而一股他沒預料到的拉力突然從他的領口傳了過來，他被拉倒在了床上，而手中的刀也掉到了地上。Clint的眼睛就這麼出現在離他的臉不到三公分的地方，Pietro看著對方朝他狡詐地眨了眨眼後，接下來他能意識到的就是自己已經順從地被封住了嘴。

 

「但削的人還不錯。」這是Pietro用力回吻前Clint對他所說的最後一句話。而他無比地贊同。

 

 

紅著臉的隊長悄悄地闔上了拉開一點的門，他轉過身對著身後的大夥說

「我想我們還是等會再進去好了。」


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年下的精力與弓道服的便利

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

以年齡上來說，Pietro Maximoff現在可能正處於人生中最"精力"充沛的一個階段。然而不是說他自己之前沒發現到這點，而是說在遇見某個人之前，Pietro都能很好的宣洩自己身上那些過剩的精力。跑步就是個不錯的方法，而與自己親愛的右手相處又是另一個，因此這方面的問題從來沒有困擾過Pietro──直到他有了個實質意義上的男朋友為止。

「操....」Pietro拉開了自己的被單，他低頭朝裡看了看後洩氣的咒罵道。他發誓他最近為自己手淫的頻率已經超過了以往，然而現在這些讓他褲子黏黏糊糊的東西到底是從哪裡來的。

 

『真他媽的青春啊。』Pietro偷偷摸摸得把內褲丟下洗衣機時如此想到。好吧，不可否認地在Pietro這個年齡層的男孩到底都是在想著怎麼攢進某條裙子下面，而他自己也不能說偏差到哪去。但如果說他想要攢Clint的褲子下，那就太下流了。

 

他只是..........只是想摸摸他。

 

自從Clint成為他男朋友後，Pietro就發現自己無時無刻無不想摸摸他、親親他、或者抱抱他、甚至捏一下也行，總而言之，Pietro想把自己的手就這麼黏在Clint的身上。而Clint這個當事人則在出院後跟他第一次見面時就發現了這事，因為據他所說他還沒遲鈍到無法發現Pietro在短短一個小時內就摸了他身上三個不同的部位。

「小子，你有點纏人啊。」那時Clint是如此帶著壞心眼地對他說道。而Pietro即刻就下定了決心要無視Clint話中惡意的嘲笑並直接把它理解成是個自由通行的信號。

這就是Clint對於他的舉動所有的反應了。他無所謂地讓Pietro在大家面前對他上下其手毫不在意，這其間唯一讓Clint有點不同反應的時候，還是在Stark嘲笑他老牛吃嫩草時，但Pietro很明顯能感覺到Clint是帶著點洋洋得意的神情回擊Stark的。當時那段關於老牛吃嫩草跟年老色衰沒人愛的對話Pietro至今回想起來還是覺得水平真的低得可以。

 

如果說讓Pietro選擇的話，他最想親吻Clint的時刻是Clint在跑道終點自豪地看著自己時，而最想摸摸Clint的時候則是現在。Clint正在自己面前5步的距離專注地射靶。

『真得很美。』放在平常，Pietro寧願選擇吃Romanoff的自製餅乾都不願稱讚Clint很帥氣，但唯獨這個時刻，他無法不讓自己在心中如此認為。

Pietro在Clint放下弓背向自己時，走上前將眼前的男人抱進了自己的懷裡。

「操!」被嚇了一跳的Clint爆著粗口道。Pietro覺得這舉動真是有趣得可以，他笑了笑然後低下頭讓自己吻了吻Clint脖頸跟髮尾的交界處。

「...你打擾到我靜坐了，臭小子。」Clint頓了頓後說道。

「是打擾到你偷睡覺吧，老頭子。」Pietro分心地邊用唇摩擦著Clint的脖頸邊說，他的右手也從弓道服特有的袴的開口伸了進去。

「挺方便的，不是嗎?」Clint挑叛得轉過了頭對他明知故問道。

「完美的設計。」Pietro上下撫摸著Clint結實的大腿，他能感覺到Clint在他胸前微不可察的顫抖。一股興奮的騷動在他的下腹陡然升起。無法控制地，Pietro讓自己的左手也探進了Clint本來就微微敞開的上衣，Clint溫熱的體溫瞬間就從指尖處傳了進來。

他略帶渴望地撫摸著自己能摸到的任何一處。從腹部到胸膛，不落下任何一個地方。Pietro能感覺到自己的觸摸非但沒有讓他滿足，反而還漸漸讓他硬了起來。

「你這小子，會被Phil給殺了。你還未成年吧?」感覺到他的勃起的Clint拿手肘頂了頂他後說。

『該死!』Pietro在心中有些害怕地罵道。自從上次因為害Clint受傷而拜見了Clint的那個監護人後，Pietro的心中就對那個男人留下了不小的陰影。Clint趁著Pietro有些後怕地發愣時，靈活地閃出了Pietro的懷抱。他揮了揮手走進了更衣室，絲毫不理會Pietro咬牙切齒般的表情。

 

當Pietro惱怒地走進更衣室時，Clint正一絲不掛只著一條內褲的準備換上校服。Pietro快速的接近了Clint的後背並且將Clint抓進了自己的懷裡，他低頭便吻上了正勾著一邊嘴角笑得得意的Clint。Pietro不客氣的將自己的舌頭擠進了Clint的嘴裡，他掃蕩著Clint的嘴，與他不甘示弱的舌頭糾纏在了一起。對Pietro來說，Clint在他面前總是有點老狐狸的樣子，儘管他嘴上可以佔到Clint的便宜，但最終總是會有自己被耍得團團轉的感覺，讓原本並不是容易衝動的他變得沒辦法控制自己的舉動。就像現在。

Pietro發現自己正在急切的摸索著Clint裸露的身體，剛剛就已微微勃起的自己的陰莖，現在正堅硬的頂在Clint的屁股上。而Pietro發誓他剛剛只是想摸摸Clint而已。Pietro急躁得用他的陰莖磨蹭著Clint的大腿。他低沉地喘著氣有點不知道自己在做什麼，而與他吻得難分難捨的Clint顯然比已經被欲望沖昏頭的他好一點，Clint從他們的熱吻中拔出自己的嘴對他說道

「操，你沒辦法剎車了對嗎?」Clint瞳孔放大的對著他說，Pietro滿意的發現Clint的勃起現在也正在自己的小腹處摩擦。他用一個吻當做了回答，然後一把將Clint抱著坐到了更衣室的椅子上。

當接受了今天自已就是要跟Clint做到底的認知後，Pietro發現再也沒有什麼能阻止他了。他啃咬上Clint的胸膛，在那上面留下了一點點的紅痕，然後轉頭將Clint的乳頭給含了進去。Clint粗啞的喘息聲立刻從頭頂上方傳來，略帶得意的他變本加厲的用左手拉扯了一下另外一邊，而在他身上的Clint罵罵咧咧地邊扭動邊詛咒著。

Clint的扭動連帶刺激了Pietro被壓在Clint屁股下的陰莖，Pietro能感覺到自己變得更大且更硬，他開始戳刺著Clint的臀縫，電流般的快感隨著他的動作一波又一波的傳入他漸漸變渾沌的大腦。這時，Clint有些暗啞的調笑傳入了他的耳中。

「小子，這樣就不行了?」Clint邊調侃邊伸手探向了自己的陰莖，他套弄著自己然後舒服得瞇起了眼睛。Pietro看著眼前的畫面，喉頭上下滑動，不自覺得吞嚥了一下，他伸出自己的左手，情不自己的開始幫Clint手淫。

「嗯哼...」得到照顧的Clint不禁悶哼出聲，然後像是回報般的開始大力扭動自己的臀部，讓Pietro的勃起得到更多且更強烈的刺激。

這個舉動讓Pietro有些瘋狂了。他開始下上聳動著自己的胯，並且熱烈地吻著Clint。

「Clint....我想插入你。」結束一個窒息的吻後，Pietro眼睛發紅得對著Clint說道。看起來也有些迷亂的Clint喘氣回道

「這可不行.....小子....沒套子....又沒成年... 嗚...」說完話後的Clint因為Pietro一個摩擦過龜頭的動作而咬住了Pietro的肩頭。Pietro有些失望的看著正被自己搓揉而有些發紅的Clint的屁股，他是如此渴望能進入Clint。但這種失望的心情並沒有在他腦中持續很久，因為Clint更加叉開自己的大腿，讓自己的臀縫更密合他陰莖的舉動已經讓他分了心，而Clint千變萬化的扭動方式跟速度，更是讓他的腦子無法再好好思考。兩人溢出的前液早就讓他們的動作變得划順且毫無阻礙，快感隨著他們的動作堆積起來。到最後Pietro已經記不清自己身在何處了，他抱著眼前Clint的身體開始亂無章法地戳刺，Clint根本是在他身上打滑般的彈跳著，他一心一意的朝著終點前進。他手中Clint的陰莖也因為他突然變得快速的套弄而彈跳了一下。

最後他在Clint的屁股一次大力地蹭過他的龜頭時射了出來。他的精液將Clint的屁股搞得一蹋糊塗。而當他將頭頂在Clint的肩頭享受高潮後的餘韻時，他發現手中Clint的勃起還堅硬著，似乎欠缺了臨門一腳。Pietro輕柔得轉動了自己的手腕，並且恰到好處得讓自己的指甲刮過了Clint陰莖的頭部。

「阿...」走調的呻吟從Clint的喉間傳出，Pietro著迷地看著Clint仰起的頭怦然落下。欲望再度油然而生，但Pietro知道自己目前還沒法再硬起來。汗流浹背的兩人就這麼靜靜地坐了會，而後將自己汗濕的頭髮往後梳了梳的Clint帶著慵懶的聲音對著Pietro說道

「你毀了我的幻想，小子」

「你的幻想?」Pietro疑惑地哼哼道。

「我一直夢想著在下課後的教室來上第一發。」

Pietro看著眼前壞笑著的Clint，然後他掛上同樣壞心眼的笑容對著Clint保證道

「沒關係，還有我18歲時那真槍實彈的第一發呢。」


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 畢業與成人式

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC-17

腳步聲迴盪在寂靜的走廊上，Pietro自己一人漫步在無人的學校中。

「.........」走進三年間自己無數次踏進的教室，看著這空曠的教室，Pietro竟有些無語，他不知道今天跟他一起畢業的人看到這個場景會是什麼想法，是回憶還是不捨?於他，Pietro自己的腦中似乎只有"終於了"這個想法。學校內早就不見其他學生們的蹤影。畢業的這天大多數的學生都狂歡慶祝去了。而平常總是比別人更不愛待在教室裡的Pietro現在卻反常的跑回了自己的教室。他走到自己的位子上坐了下來。

 

他在等著Clint。

 

Clint與那群星光熠熠的學長姐們早在兩年前就已經畢業了。有趣的是那群學長姐在大學的選擇上竟然也有志一同地選擇了附近的大學就讀，Thor、隊長、Clint與Romanoff都進入了同一所體育大學。『而且全是靠比賽成績保送』Pietro記得那時他是如此在心中咋舌。其中獨獨Stark跟Banner為了實驗跑去讀了另一所研究型大學，雖然如此，但有錢的要命的Stark不甘寂寞地特地買下了一棟獨棟的公寓，讓所有人都住了進去。

「就像家人一樣。」Pietro看著寫著恭喜畢業的黑板感嘆道。事實上他跟Wanda當然還是其中的一份子，只是他們離開的這兩年，當平日少了一些玩鬧的時間後，那些緊密相牽的感覺仍然還是有些不復以往。在學校中，Pietro更是覺得比之前無趣了不少，而他是如此迫切地想要再加入其中。不過他跟Clint的感情還是非常的穩定，或者說......激情四射。雖然他們仍沒有走到那最後的一步，不過他們還是從彼此的身上得到了不少的樂趣。他下課的時間除了跑步之外，也全都花在了跟Clint在一起，Pietro從不知道自己這麼像一塊黏皮糖。

「不知道老頭子今天會不會來呢?」Pietro無所事事的悠閒地晃著椅腳自言自語道。其實他今天並沒有與Clint相約見面，但Pietro就是有無比的信心相信Clint今天會來找自己，他滿懷自信得待在空無一人的教室等待著。

 

畢業季的天氣總是如此灼熱，而沒開窗的教室更是悶熱至極。在等待了一個小時後，Pietro發現自己有些昏沉，寂靜與悶熱讓他昏昏欲睡，他趴倒在了自己的桌子上，讓臉頰貼上了相對冰涼的塑膠桌子，他熱到冒煙的臉也因為這小小的舉動而降溫了不少。他舒服地嘆了一口氣，然後準備讓自己陷入睡眠來度過這段無聊的等待時間。

他相信Clint會來叫醒自己的。

 

風。是Pietro的第一個感覺，他感到一股涼爽的風吹過了自己，讓身處火爐裡的他一瞬間像是來到了天堂。他動了動自己的頭顱，讓臉頰朝向了風吹來的方向，舒適感蔓延開來，他模糊的想著這下終於可以睡個好覺了。但可惜的是他的腦袋就是要背離他的意志，Pietro覺得自己的意識越發的清晰了起來。而逐漸醒來的他突然意識到自己進來後並沒有開窗。他睜開了眼睛，然後看見了Clint。

 

Clint就蹲在那扇打開了的窗戶的窗沿上，正翹著嘴角向著窗外的校園眺望。

 

在這種時刻，Pietro總是有種自己追不上Clint的感覺，就像是那2年他怎麼盡力奔跑都超越不了的年齡差，他就只能這樣一直看著他奔跑，用盡全力追著他到他在的任何一個地方。而他暑假過後也馬上就要進入Clint的大學就讀了。

「怎麼不叫醒我?」Pietro問向窗上的Clint，而聽到他聲音的Clint只是跳下了窗沿，轉過身靠在了那一臉笑意的回道

「看到你睡到流口水的樣子還蠻有趣的，而且看看這個校園也讓我蠻懷念的。」聽到Clint的話後，Pietro下意識的擦了擦自己的嘴角，而當他發現自己被耍了後已經來不及了。Clint在那已是一臉忍俊不禁的樣子，Pietro瞪向Clint，而對方只是帶著更濃的笑意回視他。Clint開口道。

「恭喜你畢業，小子。」

Pietro憤恨又無奈的縮短了兩人的距離，他將Clint卡在了自己與窗戶之間。他一手環過Clint的腰一手握住了Clint的後頸將他的頭微微仰起，然後低頭吻了上去。彼此的唇親暱的磨蹭，Pietro並沒有著急的想闖入Clint的嘴，他只是盡可能的延長這個吻的時間。當他磨蹭夠了後，他抬起頭對著依舊勾著嘴角的Clint道

「我會報仇的。」而Clint只是看著他別有含意的挑叛道。「哪種?」

Pietro不知道這是不是就是跟同是男人的人交往的好處，還是因為是跟Clint這個人，因為他跟Clint都是男人，他們對性都有著相當程度的渴求，他們從來不會因為想要跟彼此上床而害羞或者尷尬。當然Clint對於太過浪漫的方式會有些窘迫，那是另外。但整體來講，他們甚至可以拿想要操對方來打趣。

「這麼迫不及待?」Pietro壞笑道。

「說得好像你不想似的，別以為我沒發現你褲子口袋裡的潤滑油，不過對一個等了兩年的人來說，你的準備工作還是做的不錯，小子。」Clint翻翻白眼後說道。

「你才不會知道我等了多久。」Pietro將握著Clint頸項的左手移到了Clint的唇上，他著迷地盯著對方的嘴巴，用手緩慢摩擦它道

「我用我的屁股跟大腿發誓我他媽的知道。」Clint深深的看進Pietro的眼睛笑罵道。而Pietro的嘴角也被Clint這股愉快的笑意給感染，他微笑起來，然後再度吻住了那個一直被自己磨擦的唇。

他們邊笑邊親吻著對方，然後這個嬉戲的吻很快就變得膠著，彷彿彼此都不願意離開對方的嘴巴，Pietro的舌頭開始對著Clint的嘴巴侵門踏戶，他舔著Clint的口腔，捲起Clint的舌頭讓彼此互相摩擦，在Clint想要回擊時，引著Clint的舌頭進入自己的嘴巴內跟自己纏繞，最後在Pietro舔拭過Clint的下唇後，他將自己拔離開來。

兩人皆有些氣喘吁吁並且情慾勃發，但其實Pietro早已打定主意今天這真正的第一次要慢慢來，他將自己的唇轉戰到Clint的頸項，他啃咬著Clint的脖子，不輕不重的在上面種下一點點的痕跡，Pietro的兩隻手也從Clint的T恤下襬溜了進去，兩手並用的撫摸起了Clint。如果說之前這麼多次的手活跟口活教會了Pietro什麼，那就是Clint的敏感點在哪。果然Pietro發現Clint的右手有些顫抖的抓緊了窗沿，而左手則是爬上來抓住了自己的銀髮。Clint邊不間斷地親吻著他的頭髮，邊開始用著跨部小幅度地磨蹭著Pietro的下身。Clint牛仔褲堅硬的觸感開始讓Pietro硬了起來。一時之間，Pietro也有些控制不住的摩擦了起來。但當他發現自己在做的事後，他讓摩擦的動作緩和了下來。他在心裡告訴自己要慢慢來。

「........?」Clint略帶疑惑的看了看他。而Pietro沒說什麼只是回去安慰地吻了下Clint的唇當作讓他別在意的回答，隨即他便一把拉開了Clint牛仔褲的拉鍊。他要給Clint一個讚透了的口活。

 

Pietro不是沒對Clint做過口活，但相對來說，口活與手活更擅長的那人是Clint。而Pietro絕不承認這是因為年齡的關係。Pietro跪了下來，動作俐落的拉下了Clint的牛仔褲與內褲，他看著眼前Clint還只是微微勃起的陰莖，他用手先微微試探地摩擦了一下，Clint變得大聲的喘息馬上就從他頭頂上方傳了過來。他磨蹭了會龜頭後，Clint便更加地硬了起來，Pietro這時低下了頭一把將Clint給含了進去。

「操.....」Clint詛咒道，然後更加收緊了抓住Pietro頭髮的手指。

Pietro藏起自己的牙齒然後合攏嘴，開始上下用嘴套弄Clint的老二，除此之外，Pietro的右手也往上伸進了T恤裡揉捏起Clint的乳頭，各式髒話開始從Clint的嘴中傾瀉而出，Pietro能聽到Clint的聲音開始慢慢低啞，於是他轉換策略地邊擺動起自己的頭部，邊微微地左右搖晃旋轉。

「嗚.....婀....上帝......Pietro....」Clint舒服的呻吟開始變得模糊不清，身體也不自覺的往後縮了起來。Pietro能感覺到自己的口腔內開始充滿了除了口水之外的液體。Pietro放緩自己擺動的速度，稍微延遲了點Clint快感的堆積。他將右手抽了回來從褲子口袋中摸出了潤滑劑，依舊已著還含著Clint陰莖的方式，一心二用的將潤滑液倒在了自己的手上。他兩手互相摩擦下後，將沾滿潤滑液的右手滑進了Clint的臀縫，他用指腹摩擦著入口。配合著手指的動作，Pietro開始用舌頭舔起了口腔內的老二，再一次舔過柱身後，Pietro的手指插了進去。

「唔.....」Clint悶哼的聲音從頭頂傳出。Pietro討好似的又用舌舔了舔Clint的老二。

『老天，他已經硬到不行了。』Pietro忍耐地在心中想道。

他滿頭大汗的用手指擴張著Clint，一根手指一根手指的小心又謹慎的擴張。等Pietro終於使Clint可以接受他四根手指後，他都已經開始覺得有點疼痛了。他的老二精神奕奕的頂在自己的小腹上，對他來說現在任何摩擦都是天賜。

 

Pietro站了起來，而當他起身到一半時，Clint就已經急切的拉住他的脖子將他提了上來。Clint狂熱的吻向了他，並且讓他的左手也爬向了Pietro的陰莖，他上下圈弄著。已經硬了很久的Pietro自然是抵擋不了這樣的刺激，他激動地回吻向Clint，並用他的老二戳刺了幾下Clint的拳頭。一吻結束後，Clint往後靠了靠對他說

「以你的速度，這可有點異於平日的"慢"啊」老實說，Pietro記不起來Clint有對自己說他愛他，但Pietro從不懷疑Clint對自己的感覺，因為當這種時刻，他看著Clint說這句話時，他只能感到滿滿的愛意。Pietro得意的微笑起來，並且再度偷了個吻後說道

「你得來這邊。老頭，不然你的腰可受不了。」

他用環過Clint的左手一把將他帶到了自己的桌旁，並且讓Clint轉過身趴在了上面。被Pietro半強迫壓到桌上的Clint，在聽到這句話後扭過頭帶著被冒犯了的表情看向他，而Pietro發誓自己絕對不是故意選在這個時候拿出口袋裡的保險套，並用嘴撕開了它。Pietro能感覺到Clint的視線一下子聚集到了自己叼著保險套的唇上，Clint直直地盯著他看，他本來有些藍綠色的瞳孔現在變成了闇藍色，Pietro為這樣的眼神感到無比的興奮與自信，因為Clint表現出了如他一般的渴求。

他能聽見自己發出了大聲且陌生的喘息聲，用著太過興奮而發抖的雙手Pietro從地上撈起剛剛被自己丟在那的潤滑油，他再度倒了一點在雙手上，然後將沾滿潤滑油的手指再塞回了Clint的體內。

『老天。他又變緊了。』Pietro在心中驚喜道。

Pietro能感受到剛剛本被自己擴張的有些鬆軟的內裡又變得緊致了一些，火熱的內壁現在吸附在了自己的手指上。但Pietro現在已沒有剛剛的耐心與餘裕了，他咬著牙再度緩慢的抽動了一下自己的手指，並在自己的老二上塗上了更多的潤滑油。Peitro祈禱著這樣大量的潤滑可以讓Clint不要受傷。他用老二磨蹭著Clint的屁股，示意著自己接下來的舉動，他低過頭對著Clint耳畔說道。

「我要插進去了。」Clint並沒有回話，但Pietro能從他微微繃緊的手臂肌肉知道Clint已有所準備，他微微掰開Clint的臀瓣，一手扶著自己的陰莖，將自己粗大的頭部給擠了進去。

「操!!」痛苦的咒罵聲馬上就從Clint低著的頭那傳了出來。

雖然有大量潤滑劑的幫助，Pietro的陰莖仍然因為碩大的前端而卡在了Clint的入口，在這樣無法進退的情形下，Pietro也有些手足無措了起來。他能看見Clint頂在自己手臂上的臉孔因為痛苦而扭曲了起來，他的陰莖也萎靡了下去。當然被絞緊的Pietro也感覺到了疼痛與難受，但比起自己，因為感到疼痛而咬緊牙關哼哼著的Clint，因為不像平日那般死命咒罵更令他擔心。他伏低了自己的身體靠近了Clint的頸畔，他吻著Clint有些冒汗的額邊，皺著眉頭一遍一遍的叫著Clint的名字。他能感覺到Clint正試圖放鬆自己的身體，而他也安撫地摸著Clint的腹部。

突然間，Clint轉過了頭將他給拉低了下來並吻了他。Clint吻得野蠻又激烈，似乎是想要靠此將痛苦轉移，Pietro心領神會的回吻著，並用著一切的技巧讓Clint能從疼痛中分心，在纏綿的吻中，Pietro發現Clint艱難得開始往後挪動自己的屁股。這樣的移動太刺激了。他停下了吻有些喘氣的問道

「Clint?」眼前皺緊眉頭的Clint閉著眼扯開了一邊的嘴角斷續地道

「難道.....你還在等.....邀請卡嗎?....」看著苦笑卻瘋狂的Clint，Pietro心中泛起了無限的崇敬。看著堅定的Clint他下了決心，一把封住了Clint的嘴，Pietro一股作氣的將自己完全插了進去。

「唔.....」悶住的吶喊消失在Pietro的嘴裡，他的左手再度撫摸起了Clint因為疼痛而僵硬的身體。他舔拭著對方的口腔，然後開始用右手輕緩地幫著Clint軟掉的陰莖手淫。

兩人就著這樣的姿勢停滯了一會，在Pietro離開了Clint的嘴後，Clint的頭立刻又垂回了自己的手臂上，看不清Clint表情的Pietro只能帶著憂慮將吻轉移到脖頸，他邊親吻著對方的脖子邊問道

「你還好嗎?」

他身下的Clint側了側自己的頭，Pietro能看見在Clint汗濕的鬢角旁他翻了翻白眼，瞪著自己說道

「他媽的痛的要死........」Pietro不知道自己看著Clint的表情究竟如何，他只知道眼前本來還想繼續抱怨的Clint，再看了他的臉後竟然無言了下來。Clint放緩了自己的表情，踟躕了一會道

「挺怪.....。感覺像自己的腸子被你撐爆了。」Pietro發誓他完全沒想到Clint會說出這樣的話。而如果說有什麼可以打破剛剛因為插入困難而僵持的氣氛的話，這句話就是了。Pietro忍不住得意的微笑了起來，而見此狀的Clint只是有些好笑的抬起了自己的左手拍了拍Pietro的臉頰後道

「你還得摸摸我才行。」

Pietro當然樂於執行這項命令。他繼續運用著自己的手幫著Clint套弄他的陰莖，除此之外，他也開始小幅度地擺動起自己的跨部，在Clint的裡面輕柔的摩插著。Clint並沒有阻止他。他默許著Pietro的舉動，並偶爾因Pietro變大的動作而咒罵個一兩聲。他們隨著彼此搖擺了一陣子，Pietro早就在不知不覺間加大了頂弄的幅度，他能感覺到Clint的身體逐漸開始放鬆，吸附自己的內壁也隨著自己的動作而收放著，Clint的陰莖再度勃起，而他口中則出現了舒服的喂嘆。Pietro覺得自己快要融化在Clint火熱的體內了。他嘗試著變化不同的角度，想要找出那個會令對方更加舒服的點。而在Pietro一次用力的向上挺入後，原本Clint輕聲的哼哼變成了一句叫喊。

「天...」聽到這聲驚嘆，Pietro彷彿找到了秘密的寶藏，他悄悄地側了一點身，微微偏離剛剛的方向再度頂進了Clint。這次Clint的反應變為了一聲變高的哼聲，而他夾著Pietro的臀部也抽搐了一下。對此，Pietro非常的高興。他開始就著這個方向反反覆覆的插入。高低起伏的悶聲開始流洩出來，Clint的前液開始流了出來沾到了握著他的Pietro的手，而Pietro興奮的發現，Clint的脖子正在漸漸地變紅，現在他的欲望高漲到了極點。他再度貼近Clint的身體，對著Clint的耳朵問道

「感覺好嗎?老頭」

連耳朵都發紅了的Clint偏了偏自己的頭讓Pietro猜不透表情回道

「閉....嘴....再..更用力點。」

一股想看Clint的臉的渴望擊中了他，他猛然抽出了自己的老二離開了Clint的身體。

「我想看你。」

「什..?」Clint疑惑的發問還未結束，Pietro就將他一把翻了過來。他將自己塞了回去後再度認真地說道

「我想看看你。」聽到Pietro的話而有些怔住的Clint，頓了頓後，將自己的右手臂舉了起來蓋在了自己的臉上。

「你腦子進水啦....」

Pietro再度擺動了起來，他輕而易舉地再度找到了剛剛那個令Clint舒服的點，甚至在這個體位他能更好的動作，而他看著眼下的Clint無比確信剛剛自己是做了正確的決定。Clint結實的大腿正被自己握在手中，而他平坦的小腹與胸膛此刻正紅透了一大片，翹起濕滑的陰莖也硬挺在他的恥毛間。如此淫靡的畫面讓Pietro有些發昏，一股股衝動在他的下腹處堆積。他加大了插入的力道，看著Clint在桌面上滑動。Pietro真得興奮到不行。

「我想看看你。」他再度說道，他知道Clint對於這樣顯然比較浪漫的語句總是比較尷尬，但他不想因為這樣的尷尬就阻擋了自己看到對方表情的機會。

他吻了下Clint的手臂，然後拉開了他。輕皺的眉頭與汗濕的劉海，是他第一個看見的東西，然後他看到了Clint的顴骨上也全被染紅了，自豪與滿足占據了Pietro的內心，他相信從沒有人能像他一樣看見Clint這樣的表情。他繼續奮力得進入Clint，被拉開的Clint的右手現在緊抓著桌沿，在一次力道稍大的頂弄下，Clint張開了剛剛一直有些咬緊的唇，他看見Clint的舌頭舔了舔自己的唇，乾渴的感覺讓他不受控制的將舌頭舔進了Clint還未閉緊的嘴巴內。他們搶奪著彼此的唾液。在深吻中Clint睜開了眼睛深深地看進了Pietro的眼裡，一瞬間，一股由下腹而來的快感襲來。

『他一點都不想離開他的身體。』他激動又難耐地想到。Pietro感覺到自己僅剩的控制崩然而解，他控制不了地帶著沉重的力道，在完全深入Clint的情形下，小幅度地在他體內用著非人的速度摩擦。

「操.....嗚.......天阿......Pietro.......」Clint終於嘶喊出了他的名字，而Clint的呻吟只是讓Pietro更加加快了自己的速度，他想擠出Clint更多的聲音。Clint的右手滑了過來，握住了Pietro的手臂，似乎是想在這樣激烈而快速的節奏中穩定自己。

Pietro著迷的看著Clint難耐的將頭後仰頂著桌面，他的脖子上青筋浮起，身體也逐漸拱了起來。他能感覺到夾著自己的Clint變得越來越緊，而時不時抽搐的內壁也刺激著他的神經。他伸出右手握住Clint的老二，在插入的同時配合摩擦套弄。終於，在一次用力地摩擦過龜頭的縫隙後，Clint吐出了一句聽不出話語的嘶吼高潮了。

Pietro忍住了Clint高潮時那一瞬間的絞緊，但當他看見自己滿手Clint的精液與嗅到那有些腥鹹的味道時，他完全發昏了，他滿腦子只剩下Clint，操，愛，Clint，愛，操，操，操

**Clint，Clint，Clint**

雙手用力的掐住Clint的跨部，他開始蠻橫地在Clint的體內橫衝直撞完全控制不住自己的力道。他將自己的頭頂在了Clint的胸膛上，然後一遍遍地叫著Clint的名字。最後，擊垮Pietro的最後一根稻草是Clint開始撫摸他脖子的那隻左手，他先是感到了一陣激皮疙瘩，然後腦中就一片空白了。而他很確信他在最後高潮時，用著非人類的聲音喊出了一聲『我愛你。』

高潮過後的他有些飄飄然的靠在了Clint的胸膛上，他聽著對方雖以平緩下來但仍比平日快上些許的心跳發呆著。

「果然是高中性愛場所第一名，辣透了。」Clint帶著笑意的讚嘆從Pietro的頭頂上方傳來，而Pietro只是對著Clint的胸膛無法控制地壞笑了起來。

 

Pietro背著已無法正常走路的Clint走在回家的路上，Clint正在他的背上耍特技般地拋著一個鈕扣，Clint自顧自地玩了一會後停下了動作，他對著Pietro開口道。

「嘿，小子，我也愛你」

本來並沒有想要認真聽Clint說話的Pietro無意識地放緩了腳步，他停了下來，接受到的訊息讓他腦中一片空白。Pietro太過驚訝了，導致他現在完全想不到自己可以說什麼話，而第一個出現在他腦中，也是唯一的一個想法，就有他叫自己『跑起來』。於是遵從自己的想法，Pietro再度走了起來，然後慢慢地他加快了自己的腳步。

「喂................操!」在他突然跑起來時，毫無防備的Clint在他的背上被嚇得罵出了聲，然而隨著速度的加快，Clint什麼話也沒再說，只是更加收緊了圈住他脖子的左手。在逐漸變大聲的風聲中，Pietro得意洋洋的對著Clint喊道

「你今晚別想回家了。」

 

活著的感覺，青春的感覺，對於現在的Pietro來說，那都是愛著Clint Barton的感覺。

 

END


End file.
